Editing Issues
by FlishFlash121
Summary: Some septiplier fluff I wrote not too long ago for a friend. Hope you enjoy.


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Authors Notes: So, this is my first story. Enjoy./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"-/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Jack sat back in his seat after cutting out a bunch of footage from his most recent recording. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and yawning softly. "Jesus, I'm tired…" he stretched, wrapping his left arm over his head and grunting softly as he felt the satisfaction he could only get from stretching after slouching for so long. As he got up, pulling the sleeves of his boyfriend's too-big-for-him flannel up, he noticed something gone from his shelf of plushes and gifts from fans./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"The Irishman walked over to it to take a closer look. After a little bit of searching, he noticed that it was the pop figures of him and Mark. He shrugged, thinking that it might have been Mark himself that took them. Jack then walked out of the room, fixing his hat on his head./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"That's when he heard the noises. He could faintly hear them, but he traced the source of the sound to Mark's recording space. Jack furrowed his brows and walked closer to the roo/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"m, placing a hand on the door and pushing it open slightly, hoping against hope that it wouldn't creak./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"It emwas/em his boyfriend that took the pop figures. He had changed the background of his computer to a picture of the moon, making the figurines move around on it. "Oh my god, Mark! We made it to the moon!" Mark tried to imitate Jack's Irish accent, failing miserably and sounding like he had just come from a Lucky Charms commercial./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"It took all of Jack's self control to not laugh. He had both hands clamped over his mouth, trying to calm his breathing by inhaling and exhaling through his nose./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""The view is amazing, isn't it, Pop Figure Jack?" Mark said in his own voice. Jack quickly moved away from the door, and, when he was in the kitchen, began to laugh hard. Bracing a hand on the island in the middle of the kitchen, he wiped his tears of laughter from his eyes. Just after composing himself, he heard Mark shout, "emIT'S SO COOL!/em"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"That's when Jack absolutely lost it. He howled and laughed, and didn't care if Mark heard him or not./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"***/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Mark was about to put the pop figures back in Jack's recording space when he heard laughing. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door to his recording space. "Jack? Where you at?" He called, stepping out of the room and walking to the origin of the laughter./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""In the kitchen!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Why are you in the kitchen laughing?" Mark asked, making his way to the room his small boyfriend was in./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"""Pop Figure Jack"? Really? And your imitation of my accent just… emmade/em it!" Jack wiped his eyes and got his last laughs out. Mark smiled and put his hand on his forehead, walking to his giggly boyfriend./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""So you heard me shout, "it's so cool"?" Mark asked, beginning to laugh himself./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"Jack nodded, unable to speak, as he began laughing again. Mark started to laugh as well, but not half as hard as Jack./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"When they were finally done laughing, Mark put his arm around Jack. "Why are you wearing my flannel by the way?" He asked, a smile plastered onto his face./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""I got cold," Jack answered, smiling up at the taller man. Mark just smiled and kissed him softly. While Jack was distracted, Mark swiped his hat off his head. Jack broke the kiss, looking at him in disbelief. "Hey! You little brat!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;"He smiled and put the hat on his head. "You're wearing my flannel! It's only fair, Jack-a-boy!" Mark put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out at the blue eyed man. "Also, I would love to see you get it back, shorty!"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px;""Oh, try me, Markimoo!"/div 


End file.
